Dryness, rashes, and eczema, and other symptoms of seborrheic dermatitis of the scalp affect a wide range of people. These conditions cause itching, dandruff, discoloration, and other discomforting, or possibly embarrassing, symptoms. While these conditions are generally temporary, people may seek treatment to reduce the itching, soreness, or embarrassment as a result of the condition. Traditionally, there have been numerous attempts for a cure or relief for these ailments, including shampoos, ointments, steroid creams, antifungal creams, or even anti-yeast medication. These traditional methods vary in effectiveness or only affect a few symptoms.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair rejuvenating lotion where several symptoms can be relieved and treated with a single product. The hair rejuvenating lotion provides many beneficial topical constituents for treatment of these conditions. The topical constituents include anti-septic, anti-fungal, anti-bacterial, antistatic, anti-itch, anti-inflammatory, moisturizing, and hair color retention properties to treat and relieve the symptoms of seborrheic dermatitis. These topical constituents are provided through natural plant extracts from nettle and sophorica japonica; extracts from the plant genera: enchinops, alchemilla, staphylea, and scorzonera; ammonium chloride; lead acetate; sulfur; glycerin; and castor oil. The present invention seeks to combine these ingredients in a unique composition that will help rejuvenate the hair and scalp of the user.